life changes for a reason
by Sexycullenguys
Summary: Bella turns into a wolf and runs away from her abusive father. But what she doesn't know is there is a family out there and a father who would love to call her his. C/Es Em/R Ed/J later in the store A/B
1. what the?

When I was little I always thought becoming a wolf was cool. I would dress like wolf on Halloween and howl just for the fun of it. But when I was ten that all changed and my world got turned upside down.

I was in my room getting ready for school when my dad walked in and slapped me across the face. I always get slapped before school but when he does it I always listen to what he's saying. He's always saying stuff about how I killed my mom and that it was my fault she died. He kept saying it until it was time for me to go to school always making me feel bad.

This time was different. How? Because this time I turn into a big wolf. One moment I'm getting slapped the next thing is I hear cloths ripping and I see my hands turned into paw. I turned and ran out of the only home I knew because I could already hear what he would of said "GET OUT. You're not a daughter people would want." that was three days ago. Now all I have to do is find people of my kind. Can't be that hard. Can it?


	2. another

I thought it was supposed to be ease looking for more wolfs. Guess what? It's not. Right now I'm still in my wolf form. I'm running in the woods when I hear a voice in my head.

(_Jake/_**Bella**)

_Hello?_

**Who's there? **

_Who are you?_

**My names Bella who are you?**

_Mine names Jake can you come out here please?_

**Are you dangerous?**

_No Bella I'm not_**.**

I come out still in wolf form (I have no cloths) and when I come out there's a dude in cut off jean shorts. I'm guessing that's Jake.

"Hello. Do you have any cloths?"

I shook my head no.

"Ok. Here are some shorts and a shirt."

He hands me the cloths and I go behind a tree and try to shift back but I can't. I walk out and look at him with a brow raised.

"What? Your first time changing?" he asked with a laugh. I didn't think it was funny and by the look on his face he caught on quick. "So this is your first?" I nodded my head. "So what you want to do is picture yourself as your human self." so I went back behind the tree and pictured myself human. This time it worked.

I walk back out and see him sitting on a fallen log. I went and sat on the other side of him on the ground. I looked at him and he looked nothing like me but the tanned skin. I didn't know where to start and by the look I was getting he did.

"Where are you from Bella?"

"Um…..from California"

"Wow. What are you doing here?" He asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know where here was. "Where is here exactly?"

"Forks" He said without hesitation.

"Are you talking about I'm in the rainiest town known to mankind?"

"Well not mankind but a rainy town. Why? Is it a problem that you're here?"

"No I just don't have a place to stay"

"That's simple you will stay with me and my family."

"And who is your family?"

"The Cullen's are my one and only true family after the La Push pack found out I was gay. Now my imprint and I stay with them."

I was shocked to say the least. At least now I know he's gay because I'm not the only one out of the bunch.

"How many are in your family?"

"Nine in total but if you join there could be ten."

"Are they all wolfs?"

He looked hesitant to answer the question. "Well no and yes"

"How is it a no and yes? Ether they are or they aren't"

"Right now there's three of us. But if you come then there will be four."

"Then what are the others?"

"Well that's a bit difficult to answer."

"I just found out I can turn into a wolf and that's difficult to tell me?"

"Ok well technically we are living with our enemy."

"Ok well who is the enemy?"

"Vampires"

"Now was that so hard to do?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

"No I guess not. So are you coming to live with us or not?"

"Sure"


	3. Cullens minus one

**I need a beta. Anyone up for it cause if you are leave a review. On to chapter three.**

* * *

Jake and I were running in the woods when a big house came into view. It was beautiful to say the least. It looked modern yet had a homey feel to it. I shifted back to get a better view of it.

"This is y

our house?" I got a nod from the brownish wolf "This place is like a mansion. Who has the money for this place? I sure don't."

I was looking at the house so intently I didn't even know Jake had turned human again.

"My parents are vampires so they have saved up a lot over the years. Come on let's get you inside."

I nodded really not ready to meet anyone yet but walk with him. He opens the door and lets me in side. Let me tell you this on the inside it is huge. I've never seen anything like it.

"Come on everyone is in the living room waiting for you."

We walk into the living room and sure enough people are waiting for me. Jake goes and walks to I'm guessing is his imprint and sits down next to him.

"Come sit down dear." A caramel haired women says. I sit down on a nearby love seat.

"Let's start with introductions shall we. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." A guy with blond hair said.

"I'm Edward a wolf and this is Jasper my imprint." A guy with cooper hair said pointing to a guy with dirty blond hair.

"I'm Seth Jakes imprint and a wolf. Welcome to the pack." A guy said who only looked to be about 15.

"I'm Emmett and this beautiful lady is Rosalie my wife." A really big guy said. When he tried to give me a hug I backed away from him and screamed. He just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE." I screamed

Jake came over and pushed him away. When Jake was by me I held onto him like my life depended on it.

"It's ok they're not going to hurt you. You're ok." He soothed

After I was all done I notice there was still one person that didn't get introduced. I was still in Jakes lap clinging to him.

"I thought there was nine of you" I asked.

"There is but Alice is on a shopping trip and won't be back till next Christmas."

"Why would it take a whole year to do shopping?" I asked. I don't even take an hour to shop let alone a whole year.

"She doesn't just shop she goes site seeing in every country. And goes shopping if there is a mall in every city. So it takes her a year to do it all." Jake said.

"Ok. Look I'm sorry for screaming at you Emmett. It's just I can only trust Jake right now."

"It's all good."

"Can I ask you something sweetie?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded. "How old are you and is this your first time changing?"

"I'm ten years old and yes it is my first time changing." When I said that I was ten I heard many gasp.

"Honey what caused you to change?"

"My dad hit me a lot before I went to school and I guess that's what set it off." When I said that I was in someone else's arms. It felt like a man's arms but they weren't Jakes they were Carlisle's arms and they felt like I belonged in them. I embraced the feel of being in his arms it felt right.

"Well you're staying with us now so let me show you to your room." He said

As we were walking up to my new room I was thinking about my future with them and I could see now.

* * *

**leave a review please **


	4. imprint say what

I can't believe it's been a year already. Ever thing has changed from me turning into a wolf to me calling the Cullen's family. It's been hectic this past year. I'm now called "The Prank Master". I'm always pulling pranks on everyone in the house. Like one time Emmett tried pulling a prank on me and it back fired on him. The key word being try. He didn't see it coming but then mom found out later on because the mess in the house. Let's just say it involved paintball guns and lots of paint. We both got in trouble and got grounded for two weeks by both mom and dad.

That's another thing, I call Esme "mom" and Carlisle "dad" or "daddy". But daddy is if I want something or I get in trouble by mom and I go running to dad. Then I get off ease but if it was one of the paintball things let me tell you I didn't even get to run to dad. He was there looking really mad that time.

I'm still waiting for the famous Alice Cullen everyone has been talking about or is on the phone with. I have to say though her voice is so high it sounds like wind chimes when she talks. I already know I'll like her. She's like the girl me. She doesn't like pranks, she doesn't like getting dirty, and she likes fashion. I on the other hand like pranks, like getting dirty, and I'm good with a pair of shorts and a shirt.

Right now I'm in the living room playing a video game with Emmett and Jake. Mom is in her garden, dads at work and everyone else went to hunt or go shopping.

All of a sudden I'm being pulled by the ear by mom out to the garden. At first I didnt know why but then I saw dirt on her. I guess she found the dirt bomb I planted.

"BELLA MARIE CULLEN" ho-no full name "LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU JUST DID. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH TO YOUR ROOM. NO VIDEO GAMES, NO PHONE, AND NO LAPTOP, YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM TILL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME EVERY DAY. NOW GO. And I will be punishing you when I'm done with this mess." Mom shouted. If that was bad wait till dad gets home he still hasn't punished me for what I did this morning to him now think of it. My ass is going to be on fire for the next month.

I tried to plead "come on mom I didn't mean to. I was going to take it out of the garden before you came out here. I just forgot to do it."

That just got me a glare. "The point is you still made it and put it in the garden now go before I give you a spanking now and one later."

That caught my attention and before I knew what happened I was running for my room about to slam my door shut when mom yells "Don't slam the door young lady." But by the time she was done the door slammed shut. That just added more fuel to the fire.

It was now around seven o'clock and dads about to be home in less than a minute. I've been up in my room trying to figure out what to say for me not to get the whipping I'm going to be getting. I hear a car pull up and look out the window to see dad coming to the front of the door. I go to the bathroom and put water in my eyes to make it look like I was crying and rubbed my eyes so hard they were red and puffy. I sat on my bed and put a pillow to my face.

I hear my door open and look up from the bed to see mom and dad, their looking at me with knowing looks on their faces. Dad walks up to me.

"You know what you did was wrong now tell me why you did it." He said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please forgive me daddy." I played the trick on him, puppy dog eyes, bottem lip stuck out and fake tears, and it was working but mom cut in.

"Now little missy don't play that on him because if he won't punish you I will so who do you want me or him?"

I knew this trick I always chose dad because he hits softer but if I chose mom she doesn't hold back. I already knew what was going to happen but I had to think. Also if I chose dad he would make it last longer but if I chose mom she would only make it short. So put it this way mom hits hard in a short amount of time and dad hits soft in a long amount of time.

"I'll chose mom." I never did tell them that I chose them for that reason they just thought it was my mind saying that I did the prank on that person.

Just before mom could get to me another car pulled up. It was a sweet looking bumblebee car from the movie transformers. Mom looks out the window and before I know it she has a smile on her face and is out the door in a second. I look at dad to see what it was all about.

"Alice must be home. Now you can finally meet her in person."

We walk down stairs and I see a short pixie like person who im gussing is Alice. When she turns around I look in her eyes and its like my world was keep looking in each others eyes until a throt cleared.

"Umm.. right I'm Bella you must be Alice."

"What gave me away? Was it my hair are my shortness?" She giggled, and it was one of my favoret sounds to listin to. the first would be her voice.

"I think Bella just imprited on alice." I heard Jake, I think, say but I wasnt paying atenchin to anything he was saying, I was paying atenchin to Alice.

"Well this should be interesting." Emmett said.


End file.
